


Merry Christmas Shizaya fans!

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Funny, M/M, Santa baby parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: Just a funny little song parody I wrote. Its in Izayas POV.





	

Shizu-baby  
Throw that red vending machine  
At me  
I've been an awful psycho  
Shizu-baby~  
So hurry up and chase me tonight 

Shizu-baby  
Throw that big heavy car at me too  
It's light blue~  
I'll stand still for you dear  
Shizu-baby  
So hurry up and chase me tonight

Think of all the fun we've missed!  
Think of all the times that, we should have kissed.  
Next year I might be sorta good  
If you'll check off my kink list!  
AHAHAHAHA (clears throat)

Shizu-baby  
I wanna fuck and really that's not  
A lot  
Its been NO HOMO all year  
Shizu-baby  
Just hurry up and chase me tonight!

Shizu-baby  
There is one thing you really do need  
A leash  
You're a beast indead  
Shizu-baby  
So hurry up and chase me tonight

Shizu-baby,  
I'm coming up with lots of ploys  
Using my "toys"  
Just get to my apartment in time  
Shizu-baby  
And hurry down my f*cking chimney tonight!

Come and use my bed for two  
With some toys and lube stolen from Celtys house  
I really do, wanna fuck you  
Let's see if you fuck me  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (stomps on phone)

Sh-shizuo... Baby..  
I forgot to mention one l-little thing  
A ring  
I don't mean on the phone! Idiot!  
Shizu-chan... Hurry up and chase me tonight!  
Hurry up and chase me tonight!  
Hurry up and propose to me... Toniiiiight

**Author's Note:**

> I love you Izaya! Merry Christmas to all the lovely Shizaya fans. I would wait till actual Christmas day but I'm excited and I want to see if peeps like it. Kanra out! (Blows kisses)


End file.
